Exactly
by emma4713
Summary: Post season three finale. Kate goes to Sawyer after he killed Tom. Skate.


**Title:** Exactly

**Classification:** LOST, Skate

**Spoilers:** Post-season three finale

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

**Summary:** Kate goes to Sawyer after he has killed Tom.

**Word count:** 868

**Author's Note:** A little one-shot I wrote while I was inspired in Europe. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

Naomi's radio didn't work. Of course it didn't work. It had been silly to get their hopes up. They needed to face it; they were stuck on Craphole Island forever.

Jack led the exasperated survivors back to camp. At least there they had something to be happy about. It was great to be reunited. Everyone was glad to see Jin and Sayid and Bernard alive, as well as Sawyer and Hurley. Even Juliet got a hug or two. They had become a family.

Hurley told the story of his heroics so many times that by the end of the day he was telling people he had to fight off three boars who had made a home near the van. Everyone laughed and congratulated him and wanted to hear it again.

Kate heard Hurley's story just once before hearing something she found more interesting. She searched him out and found him, as always, lounging in the chair outside his tent.

"You killed Tom?" she asked from a distance.

He didn't even look up at her.

"I killed Tom."

"You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Sometimes killing people is a little hard to get through, Sawyer. Plus, they said he had surrendered. And you're over here moping while everyone's happy and over there."

"I ain't moping."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. So what if he surrendered? I didn't believe him."

"Why not?"

Finally he turned to look at her. But it wasn't just a look--it was an outright glare.

"Dammit Freckles, he kept us in cages. I didn't exactly trust the guy."

"So you killed him?"

"I was protectin'--" he stopped and looked at her. "I was protectin' everyone. Somebody had to, and the doc sure as hell wouldn't have had the balls."

"Actually, didn't you see? He beat up Ben," Kate chuckled.

"Yeah, but Ben had his arms tied behind his back, didn't he?"

"Yeah, well Tom had surrendered and you had a gun, so stop complaining about Jack," she snapped.

They glared at each other for a moment before Sawyer looked away and smirked.

"Sorry Freckles, forgot you had a soft spot for Jack-o."

She moved angrily to his side. "Don't say that. Don't say stupid things like that to piss me off and push me away. I'm not going to let you anymore."

"Freckles, I don't take orders from no damn woman--"

"You do now! Shut up for once!"

He was stunned into silence. She laughed.

"See? That's better."

He chuckled. "You're one wild woman Freckles."

She sat in the sand next to him and let scoops of it run through her fingers.

"I'm glad you're calling me Freckles again."

The tension between them grew and Sawyer groaned inwardly. Here came the conversation he did not want to have.

"Sawyer, when we were hiking to the radio tower and you said--"

"Look girl--I wanted to go back too. I wanted to make sure Sayid and Jin and that other guy--"

"Bernard," she smiled. At least he knew two of their names--and actually used them.

"Whatever. I wanted to make sure they were all right. But I wasn't gonna let you come. It was a possible suicide mission. No reason for a pretty lady like yerself to get all mixed up in that."

Thankfully, the compliment and his best drawl made her blush, but it didn't distract her completely.

"And then you said--"

"Yeah, I did. Pregnant women die on this Island. You want me to apologize for hopin' you ain't one of them?"

She smiled slightly as she looked out at the ocean. "No. I guess I don't."

"Yeah," he grunted. "So maybe I was an ass, but I was keepin' you safe."

"That's what Jack said..."

"Boy howdy, that doctor's full of great insights."

"Right before he told me he loved me."

She wasn't looking at him, but she knew he turned to look at her; he whipped his head around so fast, she swore his hair sent a breeze over her cheeks.

"What?"

She refused to look at him, certain she would burst out laughing.

"I asked him why he was sticking up for you--told him you wouldn't have done it for him," she explained. "And he said it was because he loved me."

"Get outta here!" He hoped his voice sounded lighter than his heart felt. "You gotta be kiddin' me."

"Nope. That's what he said."

He looked out at the water. "Well I'll be damned...What'd you say to him?"

"Oh nothing. I just looked at him, brushed his nose with mine, and kissed him before settling back into his arms."

Sawyer snorted. "Very funny."

She finally looked at him, giggling. "I thought so."

He grinned at her. Damn those dimples made her melt every time. She leaned in slightly, hoping he'd take the hint. He did.

Every time they kissed fireworks exploded inside of her. Her full body tingle and she only stopped when she needed to come up for air.

"Did you kiss him like that?" Sawyer asked, their foreheads pressed together, his eyes still closed. "'Cause hell girl, if you kissed me like that, I'd love you too."

"I just did kiss you like that," she said quietly.

He opened one eye to look at her.

"Exactly."


End file.
